A Love For Two
by Reggster
Summary: the title of the story explains it all ;)
1. Chapter 1

((Hey! This is the first every Inuyasha-related fanfic I wrote. So.. umm.. hope ya like it :P))  
  
It was dark. Inuyasha and Kagome were delicately walking across the green field. They slowly walked hand-in-hand, glancing at each other at about every two minutes.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, blushing.  
  
"Hmm?" Inuysha replied. He gazed into Kagome's beautiful dark brown eyes.  
  
"I... I.. uhh..."  
  
Inuyasha carefully brushed his hand against her left cheek. "What is it?"  
  
Kagome was silent. Then she pulled Inuyasha closer to her and kissed him square on his lips.  
  
"AUGH!!" Inuyasha yelled. He was dripping with sweat. He covered both his eyes with his hands, and laid back down. 'It was just a dream...' he thought. He got back into a sitting position, and got up. He looked around and saw Kagome silently sleeping just a few feet away.  
  
'Where is Sango and Miroku?' Inuyasha asked himself. Suddenly, he heard someone giggling. Inuyasha started walking around, trying to balance himself. He was still feeling tired and sleepy.  
  
Inuyasha opened the wood-made door and peeked outside. 'What?!' he said to himself. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Once he was sure he was wide awake, he squinted both his eyes.  
  
There was Sango and Miroku. Sango was leaning against Miroku's firm chest as Miroku continued to play with her hair.   
  
Inuyasha wanted to get a better view of them. He moved back three steps, and he accidently tripped on something.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Inuyasha found his balance. "Shippou!"  
  
Shippou rubbed his eyes. "Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
"Ssshhh! Not so loud!... Kagome's still asleep."  
  
Shippou looked up at Inuyasha with a curious face. "What are you doing up? You stepped on my tail!"  
  
"Not so loud!"  
  
Shippou stood up. "Okay, okay." Shippou brushed off some pieces grass that was stuck to him.  
  
Inuyasha peeked out to where Sango and Miroku were.   
  
Shippou jumped on his head. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Sango and Miroku..."  
  
Shippou's eyes widened. "Sango and Miroku?!"  
  
"Shut up! You're screaming in my ear!"  
  
"S'rry... Sango and Miroku? What in the... Is he playing with her hair?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's and Shippou's eyes widened as they saw Miroku's and Sango's faces grow closer to the other...   
  
Shippou gasped. "You don't think they're gunna...."  
  
But Shippou's sentence was interrupted by somone's scream.  
  
Startled, Inuyasha jumped and Shippou fell off him.   
  
"What the.....?!" Inuyasha turned around. Kagome's eyes were wide open, and her face was filled with sweat.  
  
*************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
I hope you like the first chapter. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. "What are you doing? It's late... And you're still up?..."  
  
Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't want to tell Kagome what he saw. "I... uhh... er... couldn't sleep."  
  
Kagome stared at him in disbelief. She knew that Inuyasha was lying. 'I'll just play along with him,' she thought. "Ohh.. umm, well..." She looked around. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"  
  
Shippou looked up at Inuyasha. He noticed him shaking.  
  
"I don't know.." Inuyasha finally said.   
  
"Why is the door open? I remember it being closed before I went to sleep..."  
  
"Door? Open..." Inuyasha closed the door quietly. "Umm..."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Okay, Inuyasha, I'm not a dummy. I know something's going on.. Where's Sango and Miroku?..."  
  
All of a sudden, the door creaked open and Sango stepped in. She stopped in dead silence when she found Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes fixed on her.   
  
Kagome got up, ran to Sango, and gave her a hug. "I was so worried!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Sango, returning her hug.  
  
"Yes! I woke up and you and Miroku were gone! And Inuyasha didn't want to tell me where you guys were!"  
  
Miroku stepped inside the little cottage. "Whoa, you're all awake..." he said.  
  
"Miroku, where were you?" Kagome asked, her face filled with concern.  
  
"Oh, Sango and I couldn't sleep so we went outside to get some fresh air. We talked about stuff.. ya know. Family and such."  
  
Shippou made his way back on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Well, Miroku's better at lying than I am," Inuyasha whispered to Shippou.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, since we're all here, why don't we... er.. talk?" Kagome said, breaking the silence.  
  
Miroku yawned. "Nah, that's okay. Sango and I came back in because we were both tired. We should be getting some sleep..."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement. "Mmhmm."  
  
Miroku and Sango both made their way to the back of room, and laid down -- together.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched in amazement as the two cuddled up next to each other. Shippou just yawned.  
  
Shippou got off Inuyasha's shoulder and went and laid down on his little blanket that was on the floor.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on Sango and Miroku. Feeling that someone was watching him, Inuyasha turned around.  
  
Kagome turned away, blushing. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously.  
  
'Does she know?' he asked himself. 'Does she know about the weird dream I had about her?'  
  
Kagome pretended to play around with her hair. 'I could feel Inuyasha still staring at me,' she told herself. 'It's like my dream... The dream! It was so weird... Me and Inuyasha together? Impossible. I have a thing for him, yes, but he doesn't see me any more as a friend. I know that..."  
  
Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He was holding the tetsusaiga in his right hand.  
  
Kagome turned away again. 'He looks so adorable!' She thought.  
  
"*cough cough*" Kagome looked up. Shippou was coughing uncontrollably. "Shippou?"  
  
All Shippou did was cough. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He noticed Kagome's worried face.  
  
"It's Shippou. He doesn't stop coughing.."  
  
Inuyasha got up, and walked over to her. They both stared at Shippou, who was still coughing.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm worried! We have to do something!"  
  
Inuyasha handed the tetsusaiga to Kagome, and then walked over to Shippou. He shook him softly, trying to wake him up.  
  
Shippou moaned, and the coughing stopped. Kagome, without thinking, dropped the tetsusaiga and ran to Inuyasha and gave him a big hug. As she did this, the left side of her cheek brushed against the right side of Inuyasha's cheek.   
  
They stayed in each other's arms, and didn't move. Shippou, who was awake now, looked at them with a confused face.  
  
When Kagome realized that her and Inuyasha had embraced for more than a minute, she hesitated and let go. "Umm.. Thanks, Inuyasha. I.... uhh...."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "It's all right. No need to thank me..."  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled. 'Weird... He's acting so nice... too nice actually,' she thought.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Shippou said, and he fell fast asleep.  
  
Rooted to the ground, Kagome couldn't stop smiling at Inuyasha. She has never seen such a nice side from him.  
  
Inuyasha, realizing that Kagome was still smiling, felt awkward. "Uhh.. I think we should go to sleep now..."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Huh?.. oh, yeah. We should.. Sorry about.. umm.. I just got scared..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "You worry too much."  
  
'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Kagome thought. But all she could do was force a smile. "Mmhmm.. I guess I do. Well, er, good night."  
  
Inuyasha laid down on the floor in front of the door. "Good night."  
  
Kagome laid down too. She rolled over to her right side. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Uhh... Thanks again."  
  
"Mmhmm..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, whose back was facing him. He waited for her to say something else.. He HOPED she would say something else, but Kagome never said anything... 


End file.
